


La única luz que importa

by Hawkeyegirl



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, M/M, One Shot, Post-Movie(s), Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkeyegirl/pseuds/Hawkeyegirl
Summary: "-Ya lo sé Steve, soy la luz de tu vida y tus días son oscuros sin mí a tu lado-". Tony no se equivocaba, en la vida de Steve habían muchas luces que iluminaban su vida, pero había una en especial con la que no podría dejar de vivir.





	

El invierno había llegado hace ya unas semanas y las lluvias parecían aumentar cada día más. El crimen al menos había disminuido y los Avengers podían preocuparse menos de estar peleando bajo la lluvia innecesariamente para luego terminar contagiándose unos a otros en la torre.

Steve se encontraba en la pequeña sala de estar que Tony había diseñado especialmente para él y su colección de libros que crecía rápidamente, pues desde que Steve había descubierto los clubes de lectura online, se había dedicado a escoger tantos libros como sus estanterías se lo permitían, tanto de ficción como de todo lo que se había perdido estos años. Steve se sentía tan relajado leyendo en la comodidad de su sofá mientras bebía una taza de chocolate caliente. Pero el mejor detalle que completaba su estado de paz, era tener a Tony con él, durmiendo como un pequeño niño en sus piernas.

Tony había salido finalmente de su laboratorio después de dos días sin dormir y soportar los regaños de Steve cada vez que lo encontraba trabajando en la madrugada, trataba de aceptar que media vez al genio se le metía una idea en la cabeza, no se iba detener hasta crearla. Sin siquiera pedirlo, Tony había entrado a la sala, recién duchado y con una pijama extremadamente costosa pero más suave que cualquier tela que Steve hubiera tenido el alcance de tener en su hogar, le brindó una cansada sonrisa y se sentó con él a hacerle compañía.

 _-Parece que tus libros son una buena compañía después de todo-_ mencionó Tony mientras enrollaba sus brazos en uno de Steve y cerraba los ojos por un momento.

Steve ya sabía de memoria esta rutina, Tony podía ser orgulloso y directo muchas veces, pero sus celos eran los mismos que los de un pequeño de cinco años que quiere atraer la atención de su madre. Steve no renegó, simplemente acomodó al castaño entre sus piernas y comenzó a acariciarle lentamente el cabello mientras continuaba con la vista en su libro con la otra mano.

 _-Ya te extrañaba Tony, los libros no pueden darme besos-_ Desvió la mirada hacía Tony y este se la devolvió al instante

 _-Que curioso…-_ se apoyó de sus codos para levantarse y le dio un corto beso a Steve sin avisarle _–Podría construirte una máquina que lo haga-_

 _-No es a eso a lo que me refiero-_ contestó arqueando una ceja aún cerca de su rostro, Tony sonrió.

 _-Ya lo sé Steve soy la luz de tu vida y tus días son oscuros sin mí a tu lado-_ Tony deslizó suavemente sus dedos por el cuello de Steve, su tono fue algo divertido, pero había verdad en sus palabras, Steve le mencionaba eso en todo momento. _–Es por eso que vine a reportarme contigo Cap, no voy a ninguna parte-_

Finalmente recostó su cabeza de nuevo en las piernas de Steve y cerró los ojos mientras tomaba una de sus manos y la colocaba en su pecho _–también te extrañé-_

No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando Tony estaba completamente dormido, Steve había dejado de leer su libro desde el momento en que este le habló, observaba su mano sobre el pecho brillante de Tony, veía su reactor detenidamente, la luz que emanaba de él. Sus pensamientos estaban llenos de distintas emociones ahora, felicidad, preocupación, miedo. Steve se sentía abrumado cada vez que veía ese reactor, como era posible que esa pequeña pero potente luz dependiera de la vida de la persona a la que más amaba, conocía muchas enfermedades terminales, su madre fue una experiencia misma de eso, pero nunca supo en qué momento terminaría su vida, o si podía evitarlo en el momento indicado. Tony tenía un letrero indicando su estado en todo momento. Es verdad cuando le dice que él es la luz de su vida, literal, no había otra luz más importante que la que Tony tenía en él, Steve sabía que podía estar tranquilo en las noches mientras viera ese resplandor junto a él, y se iba asegurar que permaneciera así mientras estuviera con vida para protegerlo.


End file.
